guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Togo's Story
Have tried this a couple times, and have yet to be able to beat Wona....any hints? :Immediately move forward after the cutscene and put your spirits about 3/4 of the way up the stairs, spam rift, burn, and strike, he will be dead in no time, you don't even have to heal Talon.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:58, 8 December 2007 (UTC) No walkthru? Media:Example.ogg It may seem easy for some but I haven't been able to get past the first assasin bodyguard Yuri the Hand ... does the advice for fighting Wona work as well for him? I tried it, spaming strike, rift, etc., not healing Talon and putting my spirits 3/4 of the way up the stairs. It doesn't work! Any suggestions for all 3 private guards BEFORE you reach Wona? Is it that so few folks have gotten the extra missions that there isn't more detailed notes? Thanks for your help! ' Additional note after I finally completed the mission :' This is my noob attempt at a walkthru. You, as Master Togo, will have 8 spells which you need to become familiar with as soon as you can. The first, on hotkey 1 is CALL TO THE SPIRIT REALM which calls up 3 level 7 spirits which do 30 damage each. Second, third and fourth are all familiar ritualist spells, ESSENCE STRIKE, SPIRIT BURN and SPIRIT RIFT. Fifth hotkey is the MEND BODY AND SOUL spell which heals for 83 both you and Talon when he is targeted. Sixth hotkey is the spell which will give you energy, an elite spell called OFFERING OF THE SPIRIT which will give you 18 energy. Seventh is the DISENCHANTMENT spell which creates a spirit that does 16 damage and removes one enchantment from your enemy target. Last but definately NOT least, the 8th hot key is DRAGON EMPIRE RAGE which does awesome damage to a group of mobs in your immediate area dealing 300 damage which for most of them wipes them out, also giving you 200 health at the same time. Use it wisely, it has a recharge of 30 seconds. It's initially gray to you until you kill enough mobs in the beginning to charge it up, then it is available, but use sparingly because you don't want it still recharging just when you need it most. Your two spirit hotkeys are 1 and 7. Your spell attack keys are 2, 4 and 3 (try that order it seems to work well). Healing is hotkey 5 and energy boost hotkey 6. Hit your hotkey 8 when you are being overwhelmed by mobs surrounding you. The beginning is fairly straight forward. Run up the stairs and through the doors and the guard will greet you. Speak with each of the bird men ambassadors and then speak with Wona. Tell him you are ready to begin the negotiations. If the storylines interest you ... read what they say, but really not necessary. Just click and go to the next person and once you begin the negotiations, all hell will break loose. Once the betrayal happens just spawn your spirits, target and kill all the guards that now appear as red dots to you, rinse and repeat. They will concentrate their attacks on the three birdmen so knock yourself out, just targeting and killing like pacman. After the guards, there will be a few seconds and then red dot assasins will drop from the ceiling - same drill. They will focus on the 3 bird dudes, you concentrate on spawning spirits and hitting them with everything you've got. No brainer. After they are all dead, go to the middle and down a flight of stairs (on either side of you) a door will rise and you can now enter and start your search for Wona. The bird men will talk a little smack and instruct you to take Wona's head and they will send Talon with you to make sure you do the deed. Talon is useful. I let him fight while I supported by healing him and alternatively hitting the mobs with my spells. I tried not to let him die, but ocassionally it can't be helped. Whenever he dies, it seems you're on your own til you kill everyone. The attacks come in waves. Once you kill the 2 guards at the entrance, you will usually encounter a group of assasins or guards. Whenever you find yourself overwhelmed and Talon has died, use your awesome ancestral rage spell (ends up on hot key 8) and blast them all for 300. Usually wipes everyone. If it doesn't, at least they are low enough for you to handle the few stragglers that get left over. Once you've killed the last of the mobs, Talon miraculously resurrects and you can continue your search for that villian Wona. After you've defeated the last group of guards, you will enter a snowy area and a cutscene will introduce you to your first personal guard of Wona - Yuri the Hand. Yuri the Hand was the most difficult for me to defeat. He sent me back to the outpost at least 4 times. Finally, I took the battle OFF the stairs. I placed the spirits on the stairs and let them and Talon fight while I stayed back spamming my spells and alternatively healing Talon until he died. When Talon died I quickly spawned more spirits in the snow directly below the stairs and Yuri came down to fight me. I ran back and low and behold Talon resurrected (before this whenever Talon died I was on my own til I defeated everyone! I assumed I was on my own here when Talon died.) He resurrected in the snow but he never did when he died while I stayed on the stairs. This was my experience, like I said it took 5 trys. Each time Talon died and I was on my own. Down in the snow I let Talon fight and just healed him and alternatively hit Yuri with my spells and Yuri went down in the snow like a crybaby sissy. The other 2 guards were a cake walk. Use the powerful ancestor rage spell on the large group of guards that come to attack after you defeat the old man who is the second guard. Wait til Talon engages them and get them all in your circle. Hit the key and bam! Deathsayer. Note: Keep your spirits up. If Talon dies the bad guy will come for you. Always, always he attacks the spirits first. His attacks on your spirits buys time to heal yourself and fling spells and regenerate your energy. Back up, run around, keep them fighting your spirits. Better to keep Talon alive, in my opinion. The third and final guard appears with Wona who stands back and observes the fight. She ran about fighting hard but went down like Yuri with my spirits and Talon fighting her while I bombarded from afar, taking turns hitting her with spells and healing Talon. It does seem necessary to heal the birdman. Letting him fight buys time to keep generating the energy to hit the mobs with my spells. It took 2 tries to beat Wona. The first time we died together but I didn't get credit for the kill (my book didn't complete). I went back and did it again. The second time I fought Yuri, I noted that keeping my spirits up was the key. I didn't have to take the fight to the snow. Keeping Talon alive and my spirits attacking was all I needed to defeat all comers. Togo book complete. Hope this was useful to someone. Wiki has helped me so much during playing I would like to think I gave something of value back. Happy New Years! --Pammijo 15:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC)